


The Florist

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [335]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Shy Sam, Tattoo Artist Sam, florist Benny, pre slash, slight mention of smoker Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's a tattoo artist too shy to go talk to the florist who works next door, so he lurks around the guy's windows on his smoke breaks, peeking in.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Benny works in the next shop over, and Sam can watch through his windows whenever he steps out for a smoke.

He’d like to say he doesn’t watch the man, but that would be a lie. He’s a big guy, well-built and easy on the eyes, with this thousand-watt smile he’s always wearing for everyone. Sam wonders what it would feel like to have that smile directed at him.

Of course, he’ll never actually know, because he’s never talked to the guy. Once or twice, Benny’s looked over at him through the window. Sam always fumbles his cigarette and ducks out if sight.

He’s been meaning to quit smoking for almost a year now, but he can’t do it. If he didn’t have the cigarettes, then he wouldn’t have an excuse to watch Benny anymore.

He doesn’t even know if the guy’s name _is_  Benny, just that the sign says Benny’s Flowers and this guy seems to be the only one ever there. It’s a safe enough guess, and if Sam calls him Benny in the privacy of his own head, then no one has to know.

It’s a safe enough system, him smoking and lurking outside Benny’s windows on his break, and it could probably go on forever if he didn’t suddenly remember that it’s his sister-in-law’s birthday and he’s supposed to go to her and Dean’s for dinner. He can’t show up empty handed, so when his shift ends and his last client leaves satisfied, he sucks it up and runs into Benny’s.

“Hey, can I help you?” the guy asks. He looks Sam over. “You work next door, right?”

Sam nods, acutely aware of Benny staring at his full sleeves, exposed by his muscle shirt. He has a button-down in the back of his car for dinner tonight, thank god, but he vaguely thinks he should have put it on before coming in here, to look more respectable. Except…Benny does not seem to mind the tattoos.

“Tonight is, uh, my sister-in-law, her birthday,” Sam explains, stuttering. “And I kinda…forgot. I’m headed over there, and I need _something_ ….I’ll take whatever you got,” he says. He knows he sounds pleading, but he can’t help it.

The guy grins. “Got somethin’ for you,” he says. “You’re in luck, someone didn’t pick up their bouquet, gonna look like you ordered it a week ago…” He keeps talking, and Sam’s listening, but more to the tone than the words. He didn’t realize the guy would sound this good. Just one more thing for him to stand outside Benny’s window and think about.

The bouquet does look nice, and Sam forks over the cash for it without hesitation. Benny hands it over with a grin. “I’m Benny, by the way,” he says.

“Sam,” Sam says, trying to shake his extended hand without dropping the flowers.

“Nice to meet you, Sam,” he says. “Come back some time, yeah?”

Sam nods as he walks out the door, already late for dinner. That might be the kind of thing the guy says to all his customers, just a good business model. And maybe Sam’s finally found the egotistical, self-centered part of his brain, but…he doesn’t think so. He hopes not, at least. And he thinks there are going to be a lot of occasions in his future that require him to buy flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes Sam two weeks to work up the courage to go back.

Of course, once he gets into the shop, he belatedly realizes it’s a flower shop, for people buying flowers. He blushes when some lady gives his tattooed arms a hard look before scurrying off with her huge flower arrangement.

“Sam!” Benny says. “What can I do for you?”

Sam opens his mouth, then closes it, then tries again. “I…hi,” he says.

Benny smiles. “Hiya, Sam. You here for business, or pleasure?”

“I…thought I’d say hi?” Sam asks, blushing.

“Hi,” Benny says. Then, “you always blush this much? I thought you tattoo guys were supposed to be tough.”

Sam blushes further. He knows about the blush, and he takes a lot of shit for it. It’s worse around Benny, though.

Benny watches him. “I like it,” he announces. “You’re cute.” That, of course, makes Sam blush more. “You doin’ anything Saturday?” Benny asks.

Sam shrugs. “I’m working ‘til four,” he says.

“Wanna come for dinner with me at seven, then?” Benny asks. “I’ll pick you up, if you tell me where you live.”

“Like…a date?” Sam asks.

Benny nods. “Sure thing,” he says. “That okay?”

Sam can only nod dumbly. Benny hands him a business card and a pen. “Address,” he reminds Sam.

Sam scribbles down his address and then his phone number, too, for good measure. He slides the card back to Benny, and knows he’s blushing as much as ever.

Benny grins big and bright. “Seeya Saturday, Sam,” he says. “Wait a second.” He disappears for a moment, then comes back with a single white daisy and hands it to Sam. It seems like it’s his turn to blush a bit.

“Thanks,” Sam says quietly. “I’ll see you–bye,” he says, his shyness getting the best of him, and he hopes to god he’s better than this on Saturday. He ducks out of the shop, daisy clutched tightly in one hand, and he looks back through the shop window as he walks past. Benny grins at him and waves.

Everyone in the shop gives him shit about the flower, but Sam mostly ignores them, just leaving it at his station all day, looking at it whenever he has a spare minute.


End file.
